The Secret Past
by truthorlie2003
Summary: Naruto bumps his head at 7 and doesn't remembers anything about his past but 5 years later......Will Be Rewritten on Aug 22,2004 so this time it'll be better.
1. A New Friend

Chapter 1: A new friend  
  
After the battle with Zabuza, Naruto and Co.decide to go home for rest and start anew tommorrow.  
As Naruto reaches his house, he sees a boy asking the people of the town if they seen another  
boy. But everytime he says the name,The townspeople slam the door in his face. Naruto found this kind  
of amusing. As Naruto got to his door, the boy popped up behind him.The boy had a sort of army suit   
like Kaskhasi wears and his hair and mouth were covered by bandanas.He had blue eyes excatly the same   
as Naruto's.  
  
The boy said,"Sorry to bother you but have you seen this boy?"  
  
Naruto took a close look at the picture. The boy just look like him only 5 years younger.  
  
The boy continued talking, "He was 7 when this was taken, he should be around 12 by now.  
  
Naruto was surprised to hear that. Naruto asked the boy, "What's his name?"  
  
The boy took a straight look at Naruto and then at the picture and said "You're him aren't you.  
Your'e Uzumaki Naruto!"  
  
Naruto was in shock when he heard his name come out of his mouth. The boy smiles and says " My   
name is Tubin and I'll been sent by two people to guard you for the next two months. I other   
words, I'm your guardian."  
  
"Where did you get that picture?"  
  
"They gave it to me, came I come in so we can talk?  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
IN NARUTO'S MIND  
  
I can't believe this, maybe I'll find out about my past.  
  
They both sat down and started talking.  
  
Tubin: "So I finally meet Naruto, the people who sent me here talked alot about you. But there's   
something you might not like."  
  
Naruto: "What is it?"  
  
"You proably want to know about your past, right?"  
  
"Yeah,what was I like?"  
  
"Well,I can't tell anything yet."  
  
"What, what do you mean you can't tell me anything yet?!"  
  
"Nor can I tell you who the two people are?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
IN NARUTO's MIND   
  
I feel beating this kid up right now.  
  
"It was their orders but it's until the 2 months are over. In the meantime I don't have a place to stay  
so can I stay with you until the two months are over."  
  
IN TUBIN'S MIND  
  
It might be longer than that if everything go's well.  
  
"Sure." said Naruto.  
  
"Hope we become good friends" said Tubin.  
  
"Me,too." said Naruto.  
  
IN BOTH'S MINDS   
  
Hope so. If not, it's gonna be bad for both of us. 


	2. A Memory

Chapter 2: A Memory  
  
Two Days Later, Tubin decided to join the others in The Hidden Leaf Village in training for   
the Chunnin exam. Tubin told Naruto that he was in the top 10 in his graduating class in   
his Ninja Academy in Toyko. He asked Naruto what postion he graduated in. Sasuke passed by  
and heard them talking and said "Dead Last."  
  
"Shut up,Sasuke."  
  
"Dead Last, ok."  
  
"You proably can't beat me." said Naruto.  
  
"Oh yeah" said Tubin.  
  
All of a sudden Tubin disappeared. Naruto felt something on the back of his neck.  
It was Tubin's hand.  
  
"Naruto, you can't beat me if try."  
  
"Try this, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"  
A 1000 Narutos popped up behind Tubin.  
" Now who can't beat..."  
But before he could finish, Naruto saw a 1000 Tubins in front of him.  
"Guess again, Naruto"  
IN NARUTO'S MIND  
How did he know Kage Bunshin Jutsu?  
All the clones disappeared.  
IN SASUKE'S MIND  
I wonder how strong he is?  
"So, Naruto, impressed?  
"Not at all."  
"Yeah right." whispered Tubin to himself.  
IN TUBIN'S MIND  
He almost made me waste all my chakra. If I didn't know that techinque I would have been in   
trouble.  
" What's going on here?" said Kaskashi.  
" O, nothing" said all three kids.  
" Nice work, Tubin. You kick Naruto's butt." said Sakura.  
Tubin blushed. Naruto got mad. Sasuke didn't care what she said.  
" No one won, Sakura." said Sasuke.  
"Yeah" said Naruto.  
"There was a fight?"  
Later that night.  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
A young Naruto is running through a field, crying. He falls to the ground.  
" No one likes me." he says.  
" You wrong, Naruto, I will always be your best friend, your family, don't worry about them but  
never say that." said a voice on the field.  
The young Naruto stops crying.  
" You're right, Nakashi, you're my best friend for whatever happens."  
He looks up at a shadow of a face.  
END OF DREAM SEQUENCE  
"Naruto!!!" screamed Tubin.  
" I know you want your ramen so come and get it!!"  
  
Naruto ran to the kitchen and slipped and fell on a picture. He looked at it and saw him and a kid   
near a field. The kid had hair like Naruto only black and blue eyes. He was a little taller than Naruto   
and the two seem to be playing. Naruto suddenly remembered his dream and ran to Tubin and asked  
"Do you know Nakashi?"  
" Yeah, he was the #1 ninja in my class. He used to have a cousin but he ran away a long time ago."  
Naruto was in shock.  
" Does he looks like this?"  
Naruto shows him the picture.  
" Yeah, a little more hair and a little older and that's him. Wait, isn't that you?  
" Yeah, I might have been in Toyko and either been Nakashi's friend or his cousin. 


	3. Naruto's Change

Chapter 3: Naruto's Change  
  
Almost 2 months have passed since Naruto met Tubin and the training for the Chunnin exam was tough. Naruto, Tubin,   
Sasuke, and Sakura all saw improvment in their skills. 2 days before the training was over, Inari came to visit. Everyone  
decided to take a break from training to see Inari. They decided come to Sakura's house for dinner. While walking to her   
house, Tubin bumped into Naruto and Inari, who were having a tour of the village.  
  
" Hey! Oh, Tubin, this is Inari. Inari, this is Tubin." said Naruto.  
  
" We already met." said the both of them.  
  
" When?"  
  
FLASHBACK (exactly two months ago)  
  
In Tubin's search for Naruto, he got to the Country of Wave.When he got the bridge that connected to the country, he saw a sign.   
The sign said:  
Welcome to THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE  
This bridge is dedicated to a young hero who gave   
us the spirit to defend our country from any evil  
He also made us believe in heroes.  
He look at the side of the sign and it had Naruto's picture on it with Kaskashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and the whole country.  
  
" So, I guess he was here before." said Tubin.  
  
Tubin walked into town. The people were so full of joy becuase they now have money,food,and better homes.   
As Tubin wentto get some apples, a kid bump into him and they both were knocked over, dropping Tubin's picture of Naruto.  
  
"Oops, sorry Mister." said the little boy.  
  
"That's ok, kid. Hey, what's your name?"  
  
" Inari, sir. Is this picture yours?"  
  
"Yeah, you might have know him. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
" You know Naruto!!!"  
  
" Well, sort of. I'm looking for him."  
  
" Cool. Would you like to stay at our house for tonight?"  
  
" Sure. You can tell how you know Naruto and I can tell you how I met him."  
  
Later that night......  
  
" Hey Inari, wanna know a secret."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
Tubin tells him a story. The next day, Tubin is about leave town when he sees Inari running after him.  
  
" Hey, Tubin!!"  
  
" Yeah, what is it,Inari?"  
  
" I think I know where Naruto is?''  
  
" Where?"  
  
" When he was here, he said that he lives in the Hidden Leaf Village in the Country of Fire."  
  
" Thanks Inari. I want to give this."  
  
Tubin give Inari a picture.  
  
" Give it to Naruto if I don't see him there."  
  
" Alright. Tubin, I know a shotcut to the village."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
" So, you two met in the Country of Wave, and you knew a shortcut to my village, Inari!!!"  
" I found out the day after you left, Naruto."  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
" We're going to the Hokage Memorial to take pictures. We're be at Sakura's house in 20 minutes."  
  
" Well, you better hurry up, they having egg rolls and ramen tonight."  
  
And Tubin finished that sentence, Naruto and Inari were gone.  
  
AT THE MEMORIAL  
  
"That's the last one, Naruto." said Inari.  
  
" Well, let's go to Sakura's to get some ramen!!" said Naruto.  
  
" Wait, Naruto, I need to talk to you first."  
  
" What is it Inari, hurry up!!"  
  
" When I was talking to Tubin in Wave Country, he made me think about your battle. Kaskashi told me that something  
happened to you doing the fight but he didn't tell me what."  
  
Naruto stay there silent.  
  
MEANWHILE AT SAKURA'S HOUSE  
  
Everyone was having good time. While waiting for the food to be ready, Tubin called Sakura to have a private talk. Sasuke looked  
as Tubin and Sakura walked into her room.  
"Sakura, even though we only known each other for 2 months, I wanna ask you out."  
  
Sakura didn't seem surprised because they been talking alot since they met including her time in tokyo and how they didn't  
meet each other in the academy.  
  
" I'll go out with you."  
  
Tubin looked surprised to see say yes so quickly.  
  
" What about Sasuke?"  
  
" Right now, I need a boyfriend and Sasuke doesn't want go out me..... wait a minute, aren't you gonna leave in 2 days?"  
  
" Not after I tell Naruto the truth."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Your'e find out soon enough. So, is it yes?"  
  
" Yeah, your'e proably cute under those bandanas."  
  
BACK TO NARUTO AND INARI  
  
A weird chill came in the air and Naruto was standing still.  
  
" Naruto, are you ok?" said Inari.  
  
A strange puff of smoke came around Naruto and it became red fire. Inari looked on as Naruto began to change. Change into that  
evil demon, the Nine Tails. Naruto was trying to say something.  
  
"GETAWAY, INARI, GET AWAY!"  
  
Inari couldn't hear him.  
  
"KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAGGGGEEEE BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNSSSSSSSHHHHHIIIINNNNN NO JUTSU!!!!!!!"  
  
But since change was taking so much chakra only 20 Narutos popped.  
  
" KILL ME!"  
  
All the Narutos jumped at the changing Naruto.  
  
He changed.  
  
The evil Naruto was so powerful he hit all the Narutos and they disappeared.  
  
BACK AT SAKURA'S  
  
" Something's wrong" said Kaskashi.  
  
"So much evil chakra." said Sasuke.  
  
" Naruto." said Tubin.  
  
" What do you mean Naruto?" said Sakura.  
  
" Do you know about Naruto, Tubin?" said Kaskashi.  
  
" Yeah, they told me. Let's go before the seal breaks."  
  
"But we need a pla...."  
  
But before Kaskashi can finish, Tubin was gone.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"The seal's breaking again, Iruka." said the 3rd Hokage.  
  
"Naruto or someone will find a way to seal the demon." said Iruka.  
  
" Iruka, Naruto's gone."  
  
BACK TO NARUTO AND INARI  
" Na-N-Naruto." said Inari.  
  
" Naruto's gone, but I'm here." said a voice.  
  
It was coming from Naruto only it wasn't him anymore. Like the battle with Haku, Naruto changed but hisbody was still there.  
  
" I wonder what would happen if I kill one of Naruto's friends."  
  
" HELP!"  
  
"Now you die!!"  
  
THe evil Naruto ran to Inari in lightning speed. He ready his nails for the kill and jump at Inari and.........  
  
TUBIN BLOCKS THE EVIL NARUTO IN THE LAST SECOND!  
  
FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. YOUR'E WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT. 


	4. Tubin vs Evil Naruto

Chapter 4: Tubin vs. Evil Naruto  
  
"So, we meet again, demon." said Tubin.  
  
" Yeah, only this time, I will kill you." said Evil Naruto.  
  
" You ok, Inari." said Tubin.  
  
" A little scared but fine. What happened to Naruto?" said Inari.  
  
" Remember that story I told about. Well, the kid was Naruto and   
that's the demon."  
  
" Oh. No way."  
  
" Yeah and I'm gonna kill you all."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
" Everyone, that demon has been plaguing us for years, now I say we kill it once and for all." said a villager.  
  
" No. Naruto is not evil. You can't kill him." said Konohamaru.  
  
"Too bad kid. If we don't kill him, the demon will kill us."  
  
A crowd goes to the Hokage memorial.  
  
BACK TO THE FIGHT  
  
" Who are you gonna kill, demon."  
  
Tubin takes off his glove. His hand had the sign of the seal of the Nine Tails.  
  
" But takes impossible." said Evil Naruto.  
  
At that time Kaskashi, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived at the scene. They were surprised to see Tubin fighting Naruto and to see the sign on his hand.  
  
" Kaskashi, the seal's breaking, do something."  
  
" What seal, what is he talking about and why Tubin fighting Naruto?" said Sakura.  
  
" It can't be Naruto !!!" said Sasuke.  
  
" But is for Naruto is The NIne Tails Demon." said Kaskashi.  
  
INNER SAKURA  
  
It can't be!! Why Naruto!!  
  
Sasuke and Sakura stood there in shock.  
  
" Yeah, that's right. And Naruto's gone for good this time. Stupid kid." said Evil Naruto.  
  
" He's not stupid, you are." said Sasuke.  
  
For the first time, Sasuke is defending Naruto through words.  
  
"You made him do those things didn't you!!"  
  
"Maybe Sasuke, but he wanted to be popular."  
  
" Shut up, Demon. Let's end this. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly a white burst starts coming out of Tubin's body.  
  
" MEET WHITE TIGER!!!"  
  
The white chakra hits Evil Naruto and knocks him to the other side of the memorial.Everyone was surprised to see this new skill from Tubin.  
  
" You want anymore."  
  
Evil Naruto runs to Tubin and throws a kick at Tubin. Tubin jumped, spinned around, and did a split.  
  
" Naruto would have liked that."  
  
Then it hit Tubin. a way to bring Naruto back.  
  
" Come and get me, demon."  
  
The Evil Naruto ran to Tubin. He was about throw a punch when.......  
  
NARUTO CAME BACK!!!  
  
"Great! My idea worked!"  
  
" What idea?" said Sakura.  
  
" The demon and Naruto and released in different feelings. The demon is release through Naruto's   
anger. But Naruto would never kill anybody he cares about. And I might have proved my point. You care about me, Naruto?"  
  
"Yeah, your my only friend that doesn't yell at me or can me stupid. Um, Tubin, what happened?"  
  
" I'll tell what happened here. Your demon self came out and almost killed your little friend over there." said a villager.  
  
" Is this true, Inari?"  
  
"Get away from me!!" said Inari.  
  
" Inari, it's ok now."  
  
" It's not ok,Tubin. He almost killed me. What would of happened if you didn't get here in time?  
Do you even care about me?"  
  
"I do, Inari."  
  
" Then why didn't you stop?"  
  
" Inari, he proably would of stop at the last second. Come on, my theory was right."  
  
" SO, what are we gonna do now?"  
  
"Tubin, I want you to do something for me?"  
  
" Yeah, Naruto, what is it?"  
  
" KILL ME."  
  
YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. SO WILL TUBIN DO AND IF NOT WHAT WILL HE DO TO STOP NARUTO FROM GETTING HIMSELF KILLED BY THE VILLAGERS. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER,YOU GONNA LOVE THIS !!! 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5 : Secrets Revealed  
  
"Kill me, Tubin." said Naruto.  
  
Naruto in tears and the townspeople surprised to hear Naruto say that.  
  
"Kill me, Tubin, I don't deserve to live. Without this demon, I wouldn't exist. I have no soul, no family,no one who loved me all my life.   
Everyone hated me or wanted to kill me. So kill me."  
  
Kaskashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were surprised to hear this and never saw Naruto act like this.  
  
" W-w-w-hy me?" said Tubin.  
  
"Because I didn't know for so long yet and you have been my only friend other than Iruka. So kill me."  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
" Naruto has given up on his life." said the 3rd Hokage.  
  
" Why? Why does he want to die?!" said Iruka.  
  
" Because he thinks everything will be back to normal after he dies.If he dies, so does the demon. Like he said he has no soul."  
  
Back to the others......  
  
" I can't kill you, Naruto." said Tubin.  
  
Everyone was in shock. Tubin started crying. Everyone wondering why.  
  
" Why, Tubin?" said Naruto  
  
" I can't lie to you anymore, this has gone to far. You have to know."  
  
Everyone says " Know what?"  
  
" Naruto, you have a soul and a family and people who love you for who you are. I have to tell you.(takes a deep breath) The who sent me were your grandparents."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about before?!!"  
  
" Hey, I didn't know you were gonna change to that demon and then wanting to get yourself killed!!"  
  
"Sorry, Tubin, this is great, I have a family, I have a family!!!"  
  
" The demon child had a family?" says one villager.  
  
IN KASKAHI'S MIND  
  
So, Naruto has a family.   
  
" Since I told you, after the Chunnin Exam, I take you to Toyko to see your grandparents."  
  
" That's great Tu.... Why are you still crying?"  
  
" I should of told you earlier and none of this would happen."  
  
" I knew it!! " said Sasuke.  
  
" That's cuz we met last year, you idiot. I'm still better than you!" said Tubin.  
  
" Who are you then?" said Sakura.  
  
Ignoring Sakura, Tubin said " The pictures you found were mine, Naruto."  
  
Naruto looked like he was roll over and everyone esle was in shock.   
  
." Inari, you got that picture I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah, here." said Inari.  
  
Inari passes the picture to Tubin. Tubin performed a new skill.  
  
"Memory No Justu!" said Tubin.  
  
He passes the picture to Naruto. Naruto looks at the picture and it's Nakashi and Naruto in a class picture. All of a sudden a   
weird light came out. Flashes of old memories came out. At the end, the light disappeared.  
  
" I remember everything and I forgive you Nakashi. I know who you really are,Tubin." said Naruto, crying in joy.  
  
" Good, I can take these bandanas off."  
  
As he took the bandands off, he said:  
  
"Your'e were always my best friend and always will be. Not only because I'm your friend...."  
  
The bandanas are now off and everyone except Naruto and Sasuke were shock to see who it is.  
  
" I'm Uzumaki Nakashi, Naruto's cousin!!!!."  
NICE CLIFFHANGER. LOOK FOR MORE LATER. SUBMIT REVIEWS ON HOW YOU WANT IT TO END. 


	6. The Past Pt 1: Naruto and Nakashi

Chapter 6 :The Past pt. 1  
  
Everyone stood there shock to see that the #1 ninja in Tokyo is in their presence. Nakashi was in smiles, Naruto in tears of joy.  
  
" Hey , lil' cuz, you miss me?" said Nakashi.  
  
"I can't believe it's you, but when you gave me my memory back, I just knew." said Naruto.  
  
He had black hair and had an open shirt {with a shirt that had the Dreamcast symbol}.  
  
"I can't believe it's my ex-boyfriend." said Sakura.  
  
" Your ex-boyfriend!!!" said Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
" He was my friend when I was in Tokyo." said Sasuke.  
  
" And my student when I was in Tokyo." said Kaskashi.  
  
"So let me get this straight, your'e my cousin, Sakura's ex-boyfriend, Kaskashi's student, and Sasuke's friend?" said Naruto.  
  
"Yeah." said Nakashi.  
  
" I still can't believe he's your cousin, Naruto." said Iruka.  
  
" Iruka, how long have you been here?" said Nakashi.  
  
" Long enough to hear what you said. Long time, no see Nakashi." said Iruka.  
  
" Ditto to everyone esle." said Nakashi.  
  
" You know him too!!! (sighs) So, what now?" said Naruto.  
  
" How about we go to Sakura's, have our dinner and I'll tell everyone the whole story." said Nakashi.  
  
" Alright, time for some ramen!!" said Naruto.  
  
20 Minutes Later at Sakura's  
  
" So, you're Nakashi, where's Tubin?" said Sakura's mom.  
  
" Mom, Nakashi is Tubin!!" said Sakura.  
  
INNER SAKURA  
  
Sometimes mom can be so stupid.  
  
(with his mouth full)" Nakashi, tell them about my past." said Naruto.  
  
" Come Naruto, let everyone finish eating." said Nakashi.  
  
But when Nakashi turned around, everyone was done.  
  
" So, tell us." said Inari.  
  
" Why are you so hyper!! I told you already!"  
  
" I just want hear it again."   
  
" Alright here goes. " Said Nakashi.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Nakashi talking :"As you know, the 4th Hokage defeated the Nine-Tails demon Fox and in that, end his own life. About that time I was six months old, and Naruto's mother was in labor."  
  
Naruto: "My mother."  
  
Nakashi continues: " I almost forgot, the 4th Hokage was Naruto's father."  
  
Everyone said: WHAT!!!!!  
  
Nakashi: "Anyway, at the exact time the 4th Hokage,(might as well say it) Uncle Jamazi, was sealing the demon, he commanded to send the demon to the next person that was born."  
  
Iruka: "which was Naruto."  
  
Nakashi: Correct.  
  
Inari: "You didn't tell me that."  
  
Nakashi: "You were'nt suppose to know. Back to the story: Unfortunatly, Naruto's mother died of child birth.( Everyone look at Naruto who feels sad) And Naruto wasn't the only one who had the sign of the seal.(Nakashi show the sign of the seal on his hand) It affected the whole family.  
  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
Nakashi: "Our family has the forms of power: The white tiger ( the good), the dark cheetah (main evil) and the red fox [otherwie known as the demon fox (evil that can be detained). Our family has a history of these main powers except for the red fox which is right now, just Naruto.  
But he can also have the power of the white tiger."  
  
Sakura: " Why you say that?"  
  
Nakashi: " Because accordily to our family's past, only two cousins of the same blood can release that kind of power. Cousins of the same blood   
are cousins who's fathers and brothers and mothers are sisters."  
  
Sasuke: "So chances are that you and Naruto have the same power."  
  
Nakashi:" Don't get me wrong but we can both have that power and one can be stronger than the other and it seems like that power is being held back by the demon's power."  
  
Kakashi: "How do you know which one's which?"  
  
Nakashi: "Well when one of us releases his or her own power, a sort of light shows. If you remember during the fight, my power was white and...."  
  
Naruto: "OK, we get the point so move on with the story."  
  
Nakashi: " And you used to be patient. Alright, anyway, since Naruto's mother died, my mom and dad took custody of Naruto. For the next 3 years we lived, in the village. It was simple, quiet and we had fun. But one day, me and Naruto were playing outside and a fire broke out in our house. My parents were inside.( Nakashi puts his head down) That day I vow that I'll protect my family through anything.  
  
Sakura: "Did they find out the cause of the fire?"  
  
Naruto shakes his head.  
  
Nakashi: "Our only other family members , our grandparents,. took custody of us and we moved to Tokyo. Even though we were stiil 4, we started training to become ninjas. Like in the village, everyone in Tokyo knew about the story of the 4th Haokage and Naruto. Naruto was rejected in all ways and I was always there to defend him. The worst time was we start school in the local academy. We lived in the far side of town and it was long walk to the academy . On our first day, I was making friends aand Naruto was on the corner by himself. I decided to introduced him to my friends and they all looked at me."  
  
" Why do you hang out with that kid." said a kid.  
  
" Come on, he's my cousin. Anyway besides the story, he's really a good kid." Said Nakashi.  
  
" Thanks." said Naruto.  
  
"I gain friends and lost friends that way but some how I became the most popular kid in the class.No one hated me but everyone except me hated Naruto. But that didn't us from have top honors in our class. ( Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised) But that jokes and teasing got hold of Naruto and he started trying being the class clown which sort of worked because it got some people's attention."  
  
Sakura: "Was he annoying?"  
  
*Naruto giving a bad look at Sakura*  
  
Nakashi: "Not really. He did some stupid things to get their attention but mostly quiet."  
  
Sakura whispering to Sasuke: " I wish he was like that now."  
  
Naruto:" I HEARD THAT SAKURA!!!"  
  
Nakashi: "Can you two calm down and let me finish?! One day , some kids we say bad things about Naruto and I overheard."  
  
Naruto: Let me finish for you. I was walking down the hallway when I saw Nakashi. I was happy to see him because he was planning a new technique to get rid of the demon that's inside of me. I heard him talking to some guys.  
  
" That kid is evil I tell you." said one kid.  
  
" I say we throw him out of town." said another kid.  
  
Nakashi interrupts: " What are talking about?"  
  
" Your cousin." said one of the kids.  
  
"I can't wait till i get rid of that demon, I hate him so much......." said Nakashi.  
  
Naruto was surprised to hear Nakashi say that about and felt that Nakashi never cared about him. But he never heard him finish talking.  
  
"..... but Naruto is who I care about so, after today, I never want to hear you talk about him again ( grabing one of the kids by the neck) you got it!" said Nakashi.  
  
Nakashi started noticing that Naruto running away and he goes after him. They run to a forest where Nakashi trips and falls to the ground and Naruto keeps on running.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"And that was the last time I saw Naruto." said Nakashi.  
  
" There was no reason for me to run away, you was just defending me like always." said Naruto. " I ran to a forest near Hidden Leaf Village and since I was crying and I didn't see anything and i must've hit head to a tree or something and forgot everything."  
  
" Now tell how you met Sakura, Sasuke, Iruka, and me." said Kaskashi.  
THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE. THERE'S 4 CHAPTERS LEFT AND YOU DON'T WANNA MISS IT. 


	7. The Past Pt 2: Sasuke

Chapter 7: The Past Pt. 2  
  
" Why don't you tell us how you met Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, and Kaskashi-sensei." said Naruto.  
  
" Alright, but before that, Sakura, remember when I asked you out?" said Nakashu.  
  
" You did What!!!!" said Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
" Yeah." said Sakura.  
  
"Well, I ask you when I was Tubin. Now, since I finally revealed myself, I was wondering if you changed  
your mind."  
  
" Not really, especially because you cuter than Sasuke."  
  
" You weren't supposed to ask Sakura out, Nakashi." said Naruto.  
  
"It's not my fault you didn't ask her first. I think I'll start with Sasuke, one of my best friends."  
  
Naruto looked like he was gonna faint.  
  
(Naruto thinking) I can't believe that my rival is my cousin's best friend.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was 3 years ago and Nakashi came to Sasuke's village to look for Naruto. Having no luck in finding him there, Nakashi was about to leave when he saw a sad little boy at a store looking at him. Nakashi goes to the boy.  
  
" Hey, what's your name?" said Nakashi with 9-year old smile.  
  
"Sa-sa-Sasuke, what about yo-yours? said the little boy.  
  
"Nakashi."  
  
" I heard of you."  
  
One month earlier, Nakashi appeared in Ninjas InTraining magazine for the top 10 upcoming ninjas in training. Nakashi was rank #4, which was good for a 9-year old.  
  
" So where your parents?"  
  
" Dead."  
  
" Oh sorry I asked. If it makes you feel better I'm in the same position as you."  
  
" How they die?"  
  
" Fire. Yours?"  
  
"Fight."  
  
" Come on, Nakashi , it's time to go." said Nakashi's grandmother.  
  
"I hope I see you sometime, Sasuke."  
  
" Me, too."  
  
3 months later.....  
  
" Welcome back, Nakashi." said his teacher.  
  
" It's good to be back,sensi." said Nakashi.  
  
Nakashi got to his seat and then he noticed a extra empty seat next to him.  
  
(Nakashi thinking) cool, new kid. Hopes it's a girl.   
  
"Now, class we have a new student today. You can come in now."  
  
Nakashi was surprised to see who it was. It was Sasuke! He came up to the empty seat and Nakashi and Sasuke look at each other and laughed.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
" That's how I met Sasuke." said Nakashi.  
  
"WOW" said Naruto sarcastically.  
  
"I might as well talk about you three in one story." said Nakashi.  
  
" Why is that?" said Sakura.  
  
" Because I met all of you at once."  
  
"What!!!" said everyone.  
  
*************************************************  
3 Chapters to go and Don't forget to put reviews. Next Chapter 2/ 29/03 


End file.
